


Рай и Ад. Никто ему не рад

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Давайте предположим, что Белла, попавшая в ад, и Джо попавшая в рай (ну мы на это надеемся, по крайней мере) в какой-то момент стали довольно-таки важными шишками в своих «мирах». И их не совсем устраивает, как братишки Винчестеры ведут себя на земле. Да и еще, левиафанов приплетать сюда не будем и без них тошно.





	Рай и Ад. Никто ему не рад

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Примечание: возможен ООС персонажей

Белла скучающе зевнула, прикрыв изящной рукой с идеальным французским маникюром рот, и спросила у стоящего рядом советника:

\- Что там снова случилось, Марк?

\- Винчестеры, мадам, Винчестеры.

\- Опять? – с долей праведного возмущения воскликнула девушка. – И что на этот раз?

\- Ищут способ помирить Небеса и Ад.

\- Что?! – новоявленная королева демонов, убившая своего муженька Кроули после года совместной жизни и занявшая освободившееся место, с силой вцепилась руками в подлокотники трона и буквально прорычала: - Нет, это уже ни в какие рамки не влезает! Я им все прощала: и то, что они демонов убивали, и то, что песиков моих начали излавливать, да даже то, что Сэм практически вернулся сюда и начал устанавливать свои порядки! Еле выгнала к брату своему!

\- Что прикажете делать, мадам?

\- Вам, - она мазнула по советнику злым взглядом, - ничего. А мне нужно кое с кем встретиться.

Где-то позади огненное небо пронзила молния, и кто-то жалобно проскулил – Королева гневалась, и всем надлежало бояться. Потому что Белла страшна в своем гневе. Все демоны, сначала не принявшие всерьез новую, как они думали, пассию Кроули, давно были в местах не столь отдаленных – драили будки адских песиков (которых Белла после долгого пребывания в Аду очень сильно полюбила) или же и вовсе ушли в мир иной, уже навсегда. Оставшиеся же лебезили и лизали ее шикарные туфли от D&G, чем доставляли Белле ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Кто же устоит перед тем, что тебе поклоняются и умереть за тебя готовы?..

Вот и она не устояла. Но после года, прожитого с Кроули (а это, сами понимаете, сомнительная радость), наша чертовка не выдержала и прикончила муженька, соответственно, заняв вакантное место. Вы бы знали, сколько демонов она растерзала за неповиновение, косые взгляды или же неподобающие мысли! Вышедшие на Землю подданные называли ее Владом Дракулой в юбке, или же Дином Винчестером в приступе сучизма. Да, жестоко. Зато правда. И вот сейчас этот ящик Пандоры для демонов величественно шагал по красному сукну (прямо-таки голливудская звезда на премии Оскар) на поверхность. Ей нужно было встретиться со своей давней «подружкой» архангелом Джо.

Да, на небесах наконец-таки разобрались с властью, и теперь там всем заправляла архангел Джо. Эта упрямая до безумства блондинка с легкостью смогла распутать сложный клубок взаимоотношений Рафаила, Кастиэля, Гавриила, Бальтазара и многих других. Спросите, как она попала к ангелам и уладила все распри небесной канцелярии? Да очень просто! Вы думаете, только у нас на Земле есть место ошибке? А вот и нет! Кто-то там наверху приписал летящей в свой Рай душе не только белые пушистые крылышки, но и силу, равную архангельской.

Простая ошибка клерка Небес стала «путевкой в жизнь» для простой девчонки Джо Харвелл. Несмотря на то, что девушка имела волосы цвета блонд, она с неуемным интересом влилась в новую ипостась и решила все кардинально поменять в новом месте обитания. Для начала она собрала новую семью вместе и заявила, цитирую: "Вы можете заткнуть свои пернатые задницы?!"

Возможно, что-то она взяла от старшего Винчестера, чтобы промыть и поставить мозги на место новоявленным родственничкам, что-то - от младшего, например, вспомнила парочку заумных фраз и, конечно, фирменный взгляд «паппи-айс» для того, чтобы разжалобить пуленепробиваемых и твердолобых мужиков. И знаете, именно благодаря взгляду младшего Винчестера она и поставила точку в многовековой борьбе ангелов за власть. После того, как все единогласно проголосовали за ее кандидатуру на место главного, все на Небесах вздохнули свободно.

Бедная девочка на Земле, на Небе Джо стала очень могущественной. И теперь, с присущей жизнерадостностью блондинки, праведностью Фемиды и своеобразной манерой урегулирования конфликтов, она со спокойной совестью носила звание Архангела Небес. Но и до нее долетали слухи с Земли, и она тоже не могла спокойно реагировать на очередную «гениальную идею» Винчестеров. Нет, такого вреда, как Аду, они ей, конечно, не наносили, но вот идея побрататься с этой сучкой Беллой не вселяла в нее радости.

Поэтому, поправив подол платья от Versace (теперь Джо могла себе позволить одеваться в дизайнерские платья) и перебросив светлые локоны на левую сторону, она, звонко стуча каблучками, пошагала по белоснежным коврам на поверхность, чтобы «мило поболтать» с чертовкой Беллой, а также попытаться урезонить Винчестеров. У нее, конечно, было предчувствие, что этот вечер может закончиться совсем не так, как она этого ожидает, но когда это ее останавливало?..

Они встретились на нейтральной территории – на Земле, в шикарном ресторане в центре Парижа (если и встречаться, то в месте поприличнее занюханной забегаловки) и, заказав бутылку шампанского с легким десертом, молча уставились друг на друга. Две такие непохожие друг на друга внешне, но совершенно одинаковые во мнении относительно Винчестеров. Белла, в черном платье до колен и в черных же туфлях на шпильках, с ярко алыми губами и распущенными волосами чуть ниже плеч, сделала глоток игристого вина и ухмыльнулась:

\- Неплохо выглядишь. Что, должность обязывает следить за собой?

Джо, подернув оголенным плечиком и прикусив губу, провела ладонью по талии, затянутой в кремовый корсет:

\- Да нет, что ты! Я не ты, просто хочется выглядеть хорошо для своего любимого.

Королева Ада поперхнулась и ошалело уставилась на сидящую напротив девушку:

\- Что?!

\- У меня, знаешь ли, столько красавцев на Небесах, что одной остаться ну никак нельзя! Там и Кас, и Бальти…

Белла чуть ли не рычала от открытой усмешки над собой.

\- Избавь от подробностей своей интимной жизни! Мне они без надобности.

\- Что, своей содомии хватает? – приторно улыбнувшись, перебила блондинка.

\- И это тоже, - тихо пробормотала Королева Ада и чуть громче, сжав челюсти, добавила: - Мы не за тем здесь встретились, чтобы обсуждать, с кем ты там кувыркаешься на белых пушистых облачках! 

\- Что, даже не расскажешь, как дела на личном фронте? – Джо поставила руки на стол и, положив подбородок на ладони, вздернула левую бровь.

\- Как будто тебе это интересно! 

\- Эх, даже не посплетничаешь с тобой! – блондинка с сожалением покачала головой. – Белла, ты такая скучная! Даже не верится, что Кроули заметил тебя и предложил тебе свою руку и сердце. Чем ты его так зацепила?

\- Не твое дело, ангелочек! – поморщившись и сделав глоток, поддела чертовка. - Мне казалось, на Небе всегда блюли чистоту и непорочность мыслей, а передо мной сидит живой пример обратного.

\- О, да брось! – девушка махнула рукой. – Там уже давно царил хаос, и когда я пришла, там вовсю погрязли в смертных грехах. Ты бы видела, какого масштаба достигли некоторые из них!

\- Что, все настолько плохо?

\- Уже нет, но гордыню с тщеславием до сих пор искореняю. А вот блуд и чревоугодие, на удивление, быстро удалось уничтожить.

\- Совсем? – не поверила своим ушам демон.

\- Нет, конечно. Ох, сколько мне пришлось сделать, чтобы привести всех и вся в порядок! Я иногда даже задумывалась, не спустить ли некоторых к тебе на каникулы, так сказать. Но как только я заикнулась об этом, все сразу успокоились. Стало намного легче жить.

\- Поздравляю с удачно завершенным делом, - криво усмехнулась Белла. – А у меня вот совсем скучно. Все притихли, сидят как мыши, Ад стал вторым Раем. Везде чистенько, прилизано, но, надо отметить, шикарно.

\- А как же грешники? Что, и их больше нет?

\- Ну, почему же "нет"? – с легким удивлением спросила девушка. – Есть, конечно. Но пытки другими стали.

\- Интересно, более жестокими или, наоборот, мягче? – отправляя кусочек сладкого крема в рот, поинтересовалась Джо.

\- Это с какой стороны посмотреть, – улыбнулась Белла. – Мужчины круглосуточно смотрят Санта-Барбару и другие многочисленные сериалы, подпиливают погрызенные ногти и пьют валерьянку от сердечных приступов, связанных с событиями в сериалах.

\- А женщины?

\- Тут все немного легче и сложнее одновременно. Во-первых, они чинят машины высших демонов, а это, сама понимаешь, грязь, масло, пот, поломанные ногти… Но тут есть и свой плюс: они устают и могут есть и пить что угодно, не толстея. Никаких диет, понимаешь?

\- Ого.

\- Да, а во-вторых, смотрят футбол и гонки по кабельному. Но, в чем прелесть, мужчины все только в плавках, накаченные и красивые до умопомрачения. В общем, смотри и наслаждайся изображением, а в правила игры можно и не вникать.

\- Вот это да… Круто ты все поменяла у себя.

\- Ага, - допив остатки вина, кивнула демон. – Так, ладно, вернемся к проблемам насущным. За каким, - Джо деликатно покашляла, - Винчестеры решили не только нас с тобой сделать лучшими подругами, но и демонов с ангелами помирить?

\- У них всегда так, ты не помнишь, что ли? Вот только я не совсем понимаю, зачем они хотят это сделать.

\- Да все я прекрасно помню! У них всегда все через одно место, и пора к этому привыкнуть.

\- К ним привыкнешь, как же. Тебе разведка донесла, чья была сея великолепная идея?

Демон ехидно улыбнулась.

\- Догадайся с одного раза.

\- Дина, стало быть, - с изрядной долей усталости произнесла Джо. – И Сэм его не останавливает?

\- Сэм… Ох, ему сейчас не до Дина и не до вселенских проблем. 

\- Что? Почему это? – резко поставив бокал на стол и чуть не расплескав остатки шампанского, спросила Джо.

\- Плохая разведка у ангелочков, однако, - беззлобно улыбнувшись, подтрунила Белла. – Да он же с этой, как ее… ну помнишь, у него была брюнетка?..

\- У него все брюнетки, - едко ответила Архангел. - Блондинок он не выбирает!

\- Ну, эта… с картиной дело было связано!

\- Сара, что ли? – девушка расслабилась, а потом удивленно подалась вперед. - Сара и Сэм? Да ты шутишь! Они же не виделись, как минимум, два года!

\- А вот и нет! – как пятилетняя девчонка, покачала головой Белла. – Девушка смышленой оказалась, у нее в городке стали происходить странные вещи, ну она и позвонила Сэму. А когда он закончил, буквально затащила в постель и не отпустила его больше никуда. А вот на днях выяснилось, что все! Младший Винчестер окончательно и бесповоротно ее. Сара беременна.

\- Да ладно! – воскликнула Джо. – Вот так Сара Блейк, смогла заарканить Сэма Винчестера! 

\- Вот так вот! – довольная произведенным эффектом, демон откинулась на спинку стула.

\- Ну, хорошо, младший решил зажить семейной жизнью, ладно. Но Дину-то что мешает уйти из большой охоты и поехать к Лизе и Бену?

\- Нашла, у кого спросить, Джо!

\- Кстати, а он знает, что Бен его сын?

\- Не знает, иначе со всех ног мчался бы к ним. Но мы что-то совсем отвлеклись от темы. Что делать-то будем?

\- Если бы я знала, - с явной досадой Архангел осушила свой бокал. - Может, попробовать ему объяснить, что ничего не выйдет?

\- Ты что, не знаешь Дина Винчестера? Если он вбил себе что-то в голову, то говорить с ним бесполезно!

\- А что нам еще остается? – воскликнула блондинка. - Предлагай!

\- Может, стереть из его памяти эту бредовую затею? Каса попроси, он сотрет только то, что нам нужно.

\- Белла, не глупи, во-первых, этот пернатый засранец в Дине души не чает и не пойдет на такое, а во-вторых, он же нас четвертует, когда узнает!

\- А кто сказал, что он узнает?

\- А кто гарантирует обратное? – приподняв брови, поинтересовалась Архангел.

\- Хм-м… Что ж делать-то…

Пауза затягивалась. В головы нашим девушкам ничего дельного не приходило, и они скучающе наблюдали за огнями иллюминации Елисейских полей. Черт бы побрал Дина Винчестера и его «гениальные идеи»! Хотя Белла не очень-то хотела наблюдать в Аду его физиономию, полную самодовольства, ехидства и порочного соблазнения. Нет, совершенно точно не хотела. 

\- Белла? Джо? А вы что здесь делаете? – удивленная брюнетка стояла рядом со столиком, задумчиво постукивая пальцами по гладкой поверхности.

\- Тесса?

\- Ты-то тут как? – задумчиво закусив губу, спросила Джо.

\- Всего лишь одно имя.

\- Дин Винчестер, - хором произнесли девушки и устало прикрыли глаза.

\- Выпьешь с нами? – поинтересовалась Королева Ада, наливая и себе и Архангелу.

\- Да чего уж там… – вздохнула Тесса и, отодвинув стул, присела за стол. - Наливай.

Три девушки сидели в дорогом ресторане Парижа, жалуясь друг другу на старшего Винчестера и распивая энную бутылку шампанского. Странно было наблюдать за тем, как сильные мира сего всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми словами понукают ни в чем не повинного Дина Винчестера и пускают слезу по былым временам. Вы бы слышали жалостливый рассказ Джо о несчастной любви, после которого даже демон пустила слезу, а Жнец сочувственно погладила по плечу и сказал что-то утешающее. Потом и Тесса рассказала, сколько натворил Дин и сколько ей пришлось за ним разгребать. А когда Белла вспомнила свою довольно-таки непростую судьбу и встречи с Винчестером, девушки твердо решили (нетвердо стоя на ногах, правда) отомстить этому паршивцу.

Наверное, вам было бы смешно наблюдать за тем, как два громко ржущих, в порванных платьях (о, это они случайно зацепились, когда спускались с пика Эйфелевой башни) существа старались тихо проникнуть в спальню старшего Винчестера. Хорошо, это им с грехом пополам удалось - он не проснулся, а просто перевернулся на другой бок. Но то, как они пытались применить свои сверхсилы… От такого невозможно не проснуться. Сосредоточенное сопение, нетвердое стояние на шпильках (которыми девушки стучали, переступая с ноги на ногу) и щелканье пальцев, чтобы Дин (даже я не могу представить, что собирались сделать эти две пьяные идиотки) во что-то или в кого-то превратился…

В общем, когда мужчина проснулся и обнаружил двух не совсем здравомыслящих женщин рядом с собой, то он, во-первых, обложил их таким благим матом, что ему потом даже стыдно стало (но это потом, когда уже эти двое сопели в своих постелях). А во-вторых, вызвал Каса, дабы он забрал с собою изрядно подвыпившую Джо, и (да, он пошел вразрез с самим собой, но оставлять рядом Королеву Ада, надравшуюся вдрызг, не рискнул) вызвал Мэг, чтобы уже та оттащила свою госпожу в ее покои.

И только когда Кас и Мэг отрапортовали ему об успешной доставке (и укладке) Джо и Беллы, он вздохнул спокойно и, пожелав этой парочке горячей ночи (а я разве не сказала, что они вместе?), завалился спать, уже полностью довольный тем, что Архангел и Королева Ада сегодня пили на брудершафт и уж точно побратались. Его миссия выполнена, можно наслаждаться покоем.


End file.
